Vincent's December
by Kitsune-and-Neko
Summary: A songfic of Linkin Park's "My December". Ever wonder what happened to Vincent after Sephiroth's defeat? Lucrecia was still on his mind, and he still blames himself... (Not a one-shot)


Vincent's December  
by Kitsune  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the FF7 Characters or "My December" by Linkin park. Yes this is a songfic. First chapter has the song in order and the next one will do it according to the paragraph before it.

Vincent stared at the sky, watching the snowfall. It brought back horrible memories, sad ones about a spikey-haired-boy who was cloned from one man. The man born of the woman Vincent loved. It was the first time he had actually met the top SOLDIER, and it wasn't a happy moment. Up beyond the Bone Village and the cozy town beyond that. Down the hill and up a mountain, they went next. And soon they arrived at the crater where the world came its closest to the end. But even before that, this time felt like it belonged to him. This month just seemed to match him. Dark, gloomy and lonely...  
  
_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone  
  
_Naturally, Valentine blamed himself for feeling like that. He didn't tell her it, but when Lucrecia told him about Hojo Vincent felt like dying right there. And then later she came to an early death, or some people believe she turned into Jenova. NO! He would not believe that his wonderful, beautiful Lurcrecia would transform into that hideous beast! It didn't matter that a psychopath was her son, just as long as she wasn't Jenova. No... not Jenova... But something inside of him told him it was possible, as much as he hated it to be.  
_  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
like there was  
something I missed.  
And I  
take back all  
the things I said  
to make you  
Feel like that.  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
like there was  
something I missed.  
And I  
take back all the  
Things I said to you.  
  
_Vincent crossed over the fields and pushed back a few branches, continuing on his way to Nibelheim. The place didn't belong to him, the coffins he rested in also belonging to someone else. Nothing belonged to him but himself and his pistol by his side. And the place he stayed in was lonelier than the snow he was walking in. Valentine paused, feeling a monster bite his feet. It was one that resembled a wolf, but wasn't one. He knelt to the ground and aimed his gun at the creature's head, firing a round. Tears began to form, but Vincent quickly wiped them away from his face. He didn't have the right to cry, not after all he had done, all he had not done to help Lucrecia.  
  
_And I give it all away  
just to have somewhere  
to go to.  
Give it all away  
to have someone  
to come home to._  
  
He looked up once more at the sky, wishing it would just take his life right then and there. No, he had to endure the pain. Living was payment for his sins. The man stood up, kicking the dead beast off his leg and limping back towards the dead-like town. He grabbed onto a branch of one of the trees. A forest was growing in front of Nibelheim, so it was difficult to pass through. The snow left on one of the branches fell, landing harshly on him. He sighed, and wiped away the cold water. Once more, he started on his journey home. It was soon that he stood staring at it. There was no soul in the street to play with the snow or visit a friend, no lights on to read a book or see the stove, and no smoke from the chimneys showing warmth was entering the house. It was what he was used to, it was what he deserved.  
  
This is my December  
these are my snow-covered trees.  
This is me pretending  
this is all I need.  
  
He walked pass the rusted truck. A glance was taken at the houses. Vincent shook his head and finally reached the gates of the mansion, opening it. A loud, annoying sound pierced the freezing air as the doors swung open. Ignoring it, Valentine walked pass it and into the building. Men on guillotines, pumpkins with cloths attached to them, possessed mirrors and scales, bats, and two-headed zombies were the other residences. They all left him, and him only, alone. Vincent climbed up the stairs, took a right, entered a room, opened a wall and climbed down the spiral stairs. Five minutes wasted on the spiral stairs alone, especially since his leg was injured, beyond that was the basement and in a room halfway down the hall was his bedroom. Vincent pushed one coffin open and laid down in it, deciding to slumber, knowing it wouldn't last as long as his first one in his transformed body.  
  
_And I  
just wish that  
I didn't feel  
like there was  
something I missed.  
And I  
take back all  
the things I said  
to make you feel like that.  
And I  
just wish that  
I didn't feel  
like there was  
something I missed.  
And I  
take back all the things  
I said to you.  
  
And I give it all away  
just to have  
somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away  
to have someone  
to come home to.  
  
This is my December.  
This is my time of the year.  
This is my December.  
This is all so clear.  
  
And I give it all away  
just to have somewhere  
to go to.  
Give it all away  
to have someone  
to come home to._

... Review please... 


End file.
